You Are Not Alone
by swim4life4ever
Summary: This rehab center is supposed to make me better, I came all the way to Germany for this. I came to get better on my own, so why is she trying to teach me differently? TezukaXOC
1. Chapter 1

New Story Time!

_Thoughts or an Intercom or Something or Stressing Something  
_

"Normal Talking"

"**Something in a Language Besides Japanese (I'll specify)" OR PoV Change**

Also note, this takes place in MUNICH, GERMANY. One of the differences that annoys me from the manga to anime is that the rehab Tezuka goes to is different. In the manga, he goes to the Kyushu region. For realisms sake and simplicities sake, this is in Germany.

* * *

**Tezuka's PoV**

_Thank you for flying Air Germany. Please pick up all carry-on luggage...._

The voice droned on before switching to what I assumed to be German.

"Tezuka-kun, do you have all of your stuff ready?" the lady who had been assigned to 'watch' me due to my being under 18 asked. Being 14 certainly had its downfalls.

"Yes."

"I'll accompany you to the terminal. Someone should be there waiting to pick you up." the lady explained for what seems to be the hundredth time. We walked to the terminal and I saw a young women wearing a lab coat with her brownish-reddish hair pulled back.

"Excuse me, are you Tezuka Kunimitsu?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Kimura. I'll be your attending at our satellite branch of The University Medical Center Freiburg." (1)

"It is a pleasure to meet you." With that, we walked to the train that would take me to where I would be spending the foreseeable future.

The ride was slightly longer than I would have liked, about an hour and a half. As much as I hated to admit it, I was anxious.

I stepped into the large building. It had a slightly warm feel, despite it being a medical facility.

"You'll be housed in our Adolescent center. There a several teens right around your age." Right, kids _like me_. Hurt, injured. "Well, here's the Youth Rec Facility, this is where many of rehabilitating teens spend there free time, in between physical therapy (PT), school work, and independent research." Dr. Kimura said as she opened the door to a large room.

If I said the didn't exceed my expectations greatly, I would be lying.

The room was filled with many types of literature, all aligned along the side wall. All along the back were state-of-the-art computers. There was also a large TV playing the latest sports clips in a multitude of languages.

In the center of the grand room, there was a large table with many chairs and plush couches surrounding it. Several kids, many looked to be about my age, were playing cards. They had a wide range of ethnicities, ranging from European to American to Hispanic. As soon as Dr. Kimura opened the door, the group of kids all turned to face us.

One of the kids, a boy with dark black hair, clearly of Asian descent, asked Dr. Kimura in a language I couldn't understand. She responded in what I assumed to be the same language.

"Many of the kids here speak different languages. They learn from one another through gestures and teach each other Of course, one could always just hop onto one of the computers and translate everything," Dr. Kimura said with a smile. One girl, who was rather inattentive during the commotion, choosing to focus on her cards, looked up at the sudden use of my native language, despite clearly not being Japanese.

"Oh! Emily-chan! Nice to see you!" Dr. Kimura said.

"Hi Kimura-sensei." The girl replied, smiling slightly. "Who's he?"

"Ah! This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He just arrived today." Arrived? What am I? A package?

The girl stood up slowly and walked over to me slowly, much slower than anyone else would. When she finally crossed the room, she stuck out her right hand.

"Emily Kessler, nice to meet you," the girl said. I shook her hand and saw her bite her lower lip and and odd look came into her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Well this works out well! Emily-chan can speak Japanese pretty well so I'm sure she can show you the ropes," Dr. Kimura said, just as happy as ever. "Would you mind showing Kunimitsu to his room?" The girl nodded. She turned around the tell her friends the situation she was in. From behind, her shirt clung in odd places along her back.

Then I realized it.

She was wearing a back brace.

**Emily's PoV**

Why is Kimura-sensei making me help this guy? He hasn't said a word.

Then again, almost no one would understand him.

I walked over to where Rikki was sitting. However, my foot hit the large couch, sending vibrations up my back so suddenly that I couldn't hide my grimace.

"**Are you ok?"** Rikki asked in English, her accent thick.

"**Fine, fine.**" I said, biting my lip once again. At this rate, it's going to need stitches again. "**Kimura wants me to show this guy to his room, I'll be back." **

"**Lucky!"** Rikki hissed, pushing her brown hair out of her face to reveal bright brown eyes. I rolled my eyes at her. Sure, the guy was pretty good looking, not going to lie. I gave her a hard glare and waved to her as I walked off at my too slow pace. By the time I crossed the room again, Tezuka looked more than ready to leave.

"What room are you in?" I asked

"B-13" Words! Sort of... Yay!

"Right next to me. Alrighty then, come on." I said as I walked past him. I trudged down the hallway and took the elevator upstairs to the Adolescent Boarding Rooms. When we reached B-13, Tezuka took out a key and unlocked his door.

"Lucky! You got the nice view!" I said in awe. His view overlook all of the courtyard! My view was the side of a building!

"Hn" Well... that's a nice response....

"So... what sport do you play?" I asked, trying to make some conversation. I lowered myself into the chair by the desk carefully. He seemed to be caught by surprise.

"Tennis." simple question, simple answer.

"God there are so many tennis players here! I think I'm the only swimmer here!" I complained slightly. "What's so interesting about tennis, anyway? All you do is chase a ball the size of my fist and hit it," I said, holding up my fist. This caught him a bit.

"All you do in swimming is go back and forth in a pool." Tezuka seemed to say the words before he processed the thought. He looked, well, not flustered, about as close to flustered as a nonspeaking rock could get. "I apologize for my rudeness." he said quickly, giving a quick bow. I couldn't help but laugh. The laugh sent tiny micro shocks through my back, but I ignored them. Finally, I regained my composure.

"Well I guess you're right, to a sense. But it's WAY more than that." I said, ignoring the fact that I was sounding like a know it all. I saw him turn back to his bag and continue unpacking. Slowly, I stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to unpack. I'll see you around, neighbor." I smiled and started to head out of my room when a massive pain struck my back. I let out a loud gasp as I felt myself go numb and crash to the floor.

_Damn...._

**Tezuka's PoV**

Did she just.... collapse?

Her eyes were wide open, panicking, while the rest of her body stayed limp.

I was frozen.

I didn't know what to do to help her.

So I stared as she glared at me. Soon, the panic in her blue-green eyes turned to a cry for help. Help? How can I help?

Suddenly, her shoulders were able to move and the movement seemed to role down her body before all her limbs seemed functional. Slowly, she stood up, trying to keep her back level. She bit down on her lip, her eyes wide.

She let go of her lip and I saw a trail of blood leaking from her lip to her chin. She muttered something in a language I couldn't understand as she pressed her wrist to her cut lip. I quickly grabbed a wad of tissues from the nightstand and handed them to her. She muttered a quick thank you and pressed the tissues to her lip.

"Recurring paralysis. Sorry you had to see that." Emily said in a deadpan, as if it was recited by memory. She turned and left the room slowly, keeping her usual pace.

* * *

Reviews please! It's short so far, I know!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Chapter 2!

And big thanks to for being my lone reviewer!

Come on guys, you're breaking my heart.

_Thoughts or an Intercom or Something or Stressing Something_

"Normal Talking"

"**Something in a Language Besides Japanese (I'll specify)" OR PoV Change**

Sorry about the short chapter! Tell me if you like it though!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Emily's PoV**

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ How could I do that in front of someone I just met? What terrible timing... I pressed the tissue to my lip, which I bit right through once again. _I'm gonna need stitches again..._

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"**Yeah?" **I called in English, giving the person permission to enter, not bothering to get up from my desk. I saw Rikki poke her head through the door.

"**Em, you ok?" **she asked, her Spanish accent thick. Her eyes widened at the blood that was dripping down my chin. **"What did you do?"**

"**Bit it again." **I replied nonchalantly. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"**Yeah, I figured that much. Did you...." **She trailed off when I nodded. She mouthed the word 'Where'. I merely banged my head again my desk. Her eyes widened. **"In front of that new guy?"**

"**Well aren't you a genius?" **I snapped. I immediately regretted it. **"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." **Rikki waved it off as nothing.

"**I don't know who to feel worse for, you or him?" **I threw my small notebook at her while she continued to laugh.

"**Tezuka is his name. Kunimitsu Tezuka**(1)**"** I explained.

"**Fine, fine. Listen, I've got to go to PT. Take care of that lip, idiot." **Rikki stuck her tongue out as she walked out of my room before I could retort. I sighed.

I spun my chair to face the small computer on my desk. I clicked away the screen saver and saw the pool as my background. _Soon... I'll be back soon._ I thought as I opened my web-browser. I went to Google, oh how I love the power of Google, and typed in: **TEZUKA KUNIMITSU.**

Ugh, too many results.

I decided to refine my search and typed in: **TEZUKA KUNIMITSU JAPAN TENNIS**

Still a lot of results, but it was by far more manageable. I scrolled through the rest of the results as I kept pressing the tissue against my bleeding lip, which had slowed considerably. _Aw damn..._ All of the results were in Japanese! Sure, I could speak the language pretty well, although I still had a few errors every now and then, but read it? Not a chance. I opened a separate tab and went onto a web-translator. Just copy and paste the link and there! Translation done!

The results were defiantly shocking.

Sure, a lot of the tennis players here were pretty good. They were pretty well-known on their respective Junior Circuits, but man! This guy was really good! As far as I could tell, he never lost a match when he was younger. Then I started getting into more recent stuff. There were a bunch of articles from some respected magazines. One of them, from _Pro Tennis Monthly_ wrote:

**This past week, I had the honor of speaking to Seishun Gauken Middle School tennis captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka, who has been playing on the Seigaku team since he was a seventh-grader. Now a senior, Tezuka is a pressing force on the junior high school tennis scene. When asked expectations he had for his team, his response was simple. "Our goal is to win Nationals."**

**High expectations indeed!**

**Article by: Mamoru Inoue**

I smiled at the brief article. Even having known him for less than an hour, I could tell he would give such a blunt response like that one. I returned to the results page and saw a video. I translated the title quickly and was shocked by the title.

**TEZUKA'S DEFEAT!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

(1) Western Order, they're speaking English!


End file.
